Pivoted implements, such as scissors, are customarily sold in display packages. Preferably, such packages include a transparent cover and a display card bearing the name of the manufacturer in addition to other pertinent user information. Various means such as ties, loops, staples etc., have been used for securing the tool to the cover and/or card.
For some time now, to improve shelf appeal and reduce packaging labor, blister packages have been used and have become quite customary to display some of these implements. In such prior art blister packages, the article itself is secured to the card as it is completely encapsulated between a clear plastic cover and the card in such a manner that the article can be viewed but cannot be touched. It has been found, however, that consumers interested in an item often want to manipulate the item or test operate it within the confines of the display unit.
The deficiencies of commonly known display packages have been recognized and addressed in various ways by those skilled in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,805 to Fethke et al., the blister pack has been provided with a cutout allowing restricted movement of the blades of the displayed scissors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,551 to Theros discloses a working clamshell blister package wherein the handles of a pair of pliers are completely accessible to the user while the plier jaws are enclosed. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,159 to the present inventor, the detent area of a clear plastic sheath mounted on a card engages the pivot member of a pair of scissors, thereby allowing quick assembly of the entire display package and removably securing the scissors to the reusable sheath.
It can be readily appreciated, however, that while display packages in accordance with Fethke and Theros prevent removal of the item from the display card, such display packages cannot conveniently be reused by consumers as sheathes to protect the working surfaces of such items. On the other hand, in a display package such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,159 to the present inventor, the reusable sheath permits the interested purchaser to completely remove the displayed item from the sheath, thereby allowing pilferage.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive display package for items such as scissors or the like which can alleviate the problems associated with conventional merchandising methods, i.e., which permits viewing, manipulation, and at least restricted testing, of the item prior to purchase while preventing complete removal of the item from the display package, and which also provides a reusable sheath designed to protect the blades of the scissors when not in use.